<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish You Could See by idra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482366">I Wish You Could See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra'>idra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of October [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Dancing, Groping, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer needs to let off some steam, so he goes out clubbing and finds a partner to dance with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of October [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish You Could See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6 of my 31 days of October prompts.  Realizing now that of the five fics I've already written, four are MCU.  Time to let other fandoms shine a bit. (Though I will probably write another MCU fic.)</p><p>Prompt for today was Mask.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club was full of writhing bodies.  Spencer adjusted the mask and made his way from the entrance to the bar, ordering a beer before turning to the crowd.  He sips from the bottle, looking for something--anything to distract him from earlier in the day.   He smiles a little at the thought of the second baseball game Morgan had roped him into.  It was well after everything that had happened with Maeve.  Spencer hadn't thought he'd ever feel anything sexual or emotional again but Morgan lifting him up when he'd hit the winning run had given him such a rush.  He'd never felt that kind of arousal, and he had to get it out of his system.  He couldn't have feelings like that for a teammate, much less the very straight and very masculine Derek Morgan.  Not that Derek would ever hurt him or treat him horribly for being bisexual, but he would hold Spencer at arms length if he knew the truth. </p><p>Spencer finally spots the type of guy he's looking for-- well-built, dark, glistening skin, grinding against someone who reminds Spencer of himself.  He downs the rest of the beer and makes his way over to the duo, slipping behind the skinny body.  He moves with the duo until the skinny one turns to face him, trying to lift his mask.  Then the built man shifts both of them until he's facing Spencer, dropping his hands to Spencer's hips and effectively pushing the skinny one out of the way.</p><p>Fighting back a smirk, Spencer places his forearms on the broad, muscular shoulders, grinding against the Derek-look-alike.  He gasps a little when the man's hands slide around his back, one hand slipping below his waistband to squeeze his ass.  When the other man's fingers start teasing between his cheeks, he can't help but gasp, thrusting against him. </p><p>"That's it," the man murmurs, guiding Spencer until their hips are aligned.  "Oh fuck, yeah, pretty boy." </p><p>Spencer stills, eyes closing.  "Fuck," he says, reaching up to the other man's mask.  He pushes it up, jerking back.  "Oh no.  No.  No."  He shakes his head, whole body starting to shake.  "I..."  He turns on his heel, but the man-- And what the fuck is Derek doing here? --grabs his arm. </p><p>"C'mon, pretty boy.  It's no big deal." </p><p>"Look, you...  No.  No."  He jerks his arm away.  "I can't do this." </p><p>Derek lifts his hands, frowning.  "Okay, pretty boy.  Can I at least get your number?  Call you sometime?" </p><p>"You don't..."  Spencer laughs softly and shakes his head.  "No."</p><p>"Look, man, you're obviously here looking for a type.  And I must be it, 'cause you approached me.  So why the sudden unwillingness?" </p><p>"Because...  I know someone... He calls me that.  I can't..." </p><p>"I won't call you that anymore.  C'mon.  I'll be good to you."</p><p>"No means no."  Spencer backs away from him.  "Just accept the fact that you aren't all that and I'm no longer interested." </p><p>"Fine, pretty boy," Derek says, lips curling into a mockery of a smile.  </p><p>A laugh escapes before he can stop it, but he turns and runs away before he can say anything that will reveal himself to Derek.  Morgan would never forgive him for finding out his secret. </p><p>Given that his night is a bust, Spencer grabs a cab and heads home.  Once he’s inside, he tosses his leather jacket to the side and starts for the kitchen.  He’ll make himself some popcorn, then he’ll read until he’s able to fall asleep.  He half hates himself for going to the club tonight.  He should’ve known something bad would happen and now he’s not sure if he can ever look Morgan in the eyes again, which really sucks because he loves Morgan.  Not just in the sexual-slash-romantic way, but also in the best friend’s way.  </p><p>He sighs, hopping onto the counter as he waits for his popcorn to finish popping.  When the microwave bell goes off and his doorbell goes off at the same time, he startles so hard he slips off the counter.  Giggling as he gets to his feet, he makes his way to the front door, opening it.  His mouth drops open when he sees Morgan standing there. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Derek pushes past him, heading for the kitchen.  Spencer follows, chewing on his lip, watching as Derek pours himself a glass of water.  Derek downs the water, turning and crossing his arms over his chest.  Spencer licks his lips and raises an eyebrow.  “So, funny story.  I’m bi, and I like going to this one club that caters to men and women searching for same sex partners but makes you wear a mask so no one can know your identity.  I was there tonight and I was dancing with this skinny little twink.  Then another one comes along, taller than the first, fluffy hair, gorgeous.  Even with the mask on.  Shirtless.”  Derek drops his arms and moves closer to Spencer, pinning him against the refrigerator.  “I called him Pretty Boy, because he reminded me of <i>my</i> Pretty Boy.  Then I was told not to call him that.  Said he had a friend who called him that.”  He shifts, putting each hand on either side of Spencer’s head.  He leans in close enough that Spencer can feel his breath on his own lips.  His own eye lashes flutter shut and he inhales slowly.  “See, thing is, this Pretty Boy... he reminded me so much of my own pretty boy that I didn’t put it together until he laughed after shutting me down.  Then he fled.  And I watched him go, watched that ass that I know so well...  So I followed him.  And here you are.  Shirtless, wearing the same black boots and same skin tight leather pants.  Looking hotter than you did in the club.”  </p><p>Spencer swallows and opens his eyes.  “I didn’t...  I didn’t know it was you until you called me pretty boy.  I tried to leave without you finding out that I had figured you out.  I’m so sorry, Derek.  I won’t tell anyone.” </p><p>“Tell the world, I don’t care.  All I want is to be with you. And now that I know you want me too...  All bets are off Pretty Boy.”  Derek hasn’t moved and Spencer licks his lips, trying not to throw himself at Derek.  “Unless you tell me that looking for a guy that looks like me wasn’t the goal... that I wasn’t the ultimate goal, I’m going to kiss you.  And then I’m taking you to bed and I’m going to drive you crazy before I make love to you.” </p><p>Shuddering, Spencer reaches up, grabbing Derek’s face before he kisses him.  He pushes his tongue into Derek’s mouth until he can coax it into his own.  Derek growls into his mouth, hands dropping to Spencer’s hips and grinding their bodies together.  Spencer pulls back, moaning.  “Derek, I can’t... I can’t be another one of your love and leave conquests.” </p><p>“Pretty boy, now that I have you?  I’m never letting you go.  You’re my end game, baby boy.  You and only you from now on.” </p><p>“If you’re lying to me...” </p><p>“Spencer, I have never lied to you since we first met.  I will never lie to you.  I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Morgan.  I have.” </p><p>“That settles it, Pretty boy.  It’s you and me now.”  Derek smirks and leans in, kissing Spencer again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>